Bleach Ranger
by Ulquilove404
Summary: Halt Gilan & Will go to Soul Society in search of help to defeat Morgarath after a stranger reveals his true plans. While there, Will learns more about himself. RukiWil something new  After Winter War; Books 1,2. Maybe 3. There may be spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm only on the third book of Ranger's Apprentice, so I don't know much on Foldar. But, I had to put him in, for the fun of it. BTW, my sister says hi.  
Ranger's Apprentice: Property of John Flanagan.  
Bleach: Property of Tite Kubo  
****_**

**T**he tranquil evergreen forest was full of magesty. It was winter in Araluen, and everything was covered in white and collapsed with sparkling white, icey stalactites hanging from the branches. Fat white flakes fell from nowhere.

In the distance, three figures rode in a gentle, rythimic canter. Each one dressed in gray and green cloaks, symboling that they are Rangers. "Halt?" The grizzled man with salt and pepper hair glanced at his apprentice. "Will."

"Where exactly are we going?" Will looked up at the white and grey mountains, slowly aproaching the three Rangers. Gilan smiled and laughed. Halt hesitated a moment, thinking of how to answer. "Well, we've detected some sort of force in the Plains of Uthal. So, Crowley is sending us to check out what it is." The senior Ranger turned his grim face to Will, who snorted. "Very funny Halt. No, seriously. Where are we going?"

"I just told you. I'm not lying, Will." Halt said with finalty. Will groaned. He knew that is all he was going to get out of his mentor. So, he looked to Gilan, who shrugged at this befuddling mission. The apprentice Ranger rolled his eyes. He huddled into his cloak, and hunched over Tug's reins. Lately, he's been feeling a strange force, and every time the force get stronger, Will came close to passing out.

Halt looked out of the corner of his eye, only to see his apprentice falling from the saddle. Worried, he reined Abelard, and stooped to Will's side. "Will! Will!" Gilan appeared beside Halt. "What's happened?" He looked to his former teacher. Will's eyes opened and they widened in horror as a small boy with white hair, bright aqua eyes and dressed in a black robe thing. The man stepped closer, and Will instinctivley reached for his bow. He had an arrow knocked and pulled back in a single flow, but the man was gone before he could fire it. Horrified, Will dropped the bow, and his knees buckled. Gilan and Halt both looked to where Will was staring. No one, or nothing, was in sight. "I think we set camp for the night." Gilan snapped his gaze to meet Halt's worry filled eyes, then to Will, only to see his stomach heave and vomit poured onto the ground from his mouth. "I think you're right, Halt." Gilan picked up Will, and carried him on his back. "Food will be ore than neccassary, as well." Will looked to wher the voice came from. It was that same boy he had just witnessed. Gilan and Halt looked in astonishment. "H-how did you get here without detection?" The boy turned his icy gaze the tall Ranger. "Listen, set up camp and I'll explain the whole thing. Just, for now hand the boy over to me, and I'll take care of him." Halt became tense as he reached for an arrow. Out of nowhere, a girl with cherry blond hair sprang out with a single edged sword in ready position. "Captain, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Put down your zanpakuto,Rangiku, you won't need it." In a single movment the sword was sheathed. "You don't need to be so grumpy Captain." The boy closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Gilan already set up camp, and reined the horses while the two strangers bickered. Halt still had his long bow ready to shoot. In a blink of an eye he shot to the forest beside them. Another followed it. "You know, it would be much easier if you showed yourself." A man in ragged clothes came out of the bushes. He had a battle axe in his hand. "King's Ranger. Drop your weapon." But, the man already knew who he was. he was the legendary Halt, known for defeating Morgarath sixteen years ago. But he didn't back down. He swore to avenge Morgarath. A mocking bow was performed. "Halt, come on now. Don't you want to talk with an old friend? I mean, I know that I work for Morgarath, and all, but does that mean we can't be-?" Another arrow shot by his face before the an could finish his sentence. 'I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Lucky for me, if I defeat you,which I will," Halt began, "then, that's one less gnarly Morgarath goon to deal with, Foldar." Gilan was beside Halt as soon as he heard Foldar's laughed. "Two against one isn't fair now." Little did Foldar realize that there were two potential threats. "Captain, should we.."

"No, Rangiku. He's a human. As Soul Reapers, we have sworn to not harm humans. Besides, I would like to see what these so called 'Rangers' can do. In the meantime, you look after the boy over there." Rangiku gave a slight nod and ran over to look after Will, only to find that he wasn't there. "Um, where'd he go?"

"What do you mean? He was there a minute ago."

"He's gone, Captain."

Will looked down at the two strangers. He could not believe what he had just heard. They were Soul Reapers. Only problem, he thought. What are 'Soul Reapers'? His eyes returned to the bandit. He already had an arrow knocked and ready to shoot in swift motion. He raised the bow, pulled the arrow back, aimed, and fired. the arrow hit Foldar's arm with a satisfying crack through the black chain mail.

A ghost of a smile hit Halt's face. Foldar staggered back in pain. "Where the devil did that come from?" His eyes searched, as well as the two Soul Reapers, the trees. No one was insight. "Well, Ranger Halt, I must be going. It seems that we'll have to continue this another time." With that, Foldar called his horse, mounted, and ran away in a cower. Halt huphed. Now was the time for questions.

**Oooooh. Epic...  
Me: Toshiro and Halt may become friends later.  
Halt:...Hmm? Toshiro? You mean that kid?  
Toshiro: I'm not a kid!  
Will/Me: Maybe not. 0.o**


	2. Chapter 2

Will jumped down from the branch he was hiding on. Matsumoto stared at him incrediously._ He's a human. We're shinigami. How'd he hide completely undetected this whole time? _She walked behind Will, and sat around the fire Gilan set up. Halt made coffee for everyone, except the two shinigami sniffed it and gagged. Will took a big spoonful of honey, and Halt rolled his eyes to high heaven. Gilan kept his eyes on the white haired boy. "What are your names?" The small boy turned his icy gaze onto the taller man. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10 of the 13 Court Guard Squads of Soul Society. This is Rangiku Matsumoto, my lieutenant. We are called Soul Reapers and honestly quite surprised that you could see us." Halt raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't we? And how does this explain Will's sudden illness?"

"You see, Soul Reapers have this force called 'Spiritual Pressure', and often if when one person has it and doesn't know, the presence of others' can activate that one person's and he usually becomes ill for a quick instant because of hunger. The best cure is a good, solid meal."

"That doesn't answer why we wouldn't see you."

"Because we're what you call 'ghosts'." Will choked on the coffee he was drinking. He coughed rapidly, and when he recovered, his deep brown eyes landed on Toshiro. Hitsugaya's gaze softened, reminded of his friend at home. "So, how did you get here?"

"You really want to know?" A man with bright red hair in a ponytail, and a short raven haired girl appeared behind Will. "Renji, any reports?" The man scratched the back of his head and looked to the sky. "No, just these weird bear like creatures with maces. I don't know what they are, but they seem pretty mean to me.I killed one and recovered these plans." Will looked at the red head, then at Halt. Halt seemed stiff, and Will knew why. "May I see those?" Halt asked grimly. The Soul Reaper looked from Toshiro, to Halt, and back at Toshiro, who gave a slight nod. He tossed the plans to Halt. Gilan and Will looked over his shoulder. The Rangers' eyes widened in horror. The Three Step Pass was a trap. Morgarath was building a bridge over the Fissure, and planning to attack them from the rear. "Oh, no." The small noise that cae from Will was noticed by Halt, who whistled Abelard, and Tug over. "Looks like Morgarath's planning to attck us from the rear. But, the question is, how did he build the bridge over the Fissure?" Gilan looked worriedly to his old teacher. "The more important question is; how are we going to get the message to King duncan in time? Castle Araluen is atleast ten days travel from here, and even with Will riding two horses, we'll never reach him in time. We go to battle in a few days." then, an idea occured to Will. He looked to the two newcomers. "You said that you killed a Wargal, didn't you?" Renji nodded, beffudled. "How quickly did you do it?"

"I've faced harder. Actually, these were like child play. They were completely vulnerable. Much too easy, even Ichigo could defeat." Renji was sent flying through the trees after the last remark. "Oh, come on, Rukia. You know just as well as I do-"

"Hey, who do you think you're calling Rukia? I'm not even a girl!"

"Haha. Ichigo, I can kick your butt even before you draw your zanpakuto!"

"Let's see about that..."

"You're on!" Both boys drew their zanpakuto. Matsumoto watched in amusement, but Rukia, and Toshiro were both busy on the news that Renji brought. Rukia brought her eyes to Will. She noticed that he looked flushed, and strained. She knew it was the Spiritual Pressure they were giving off. So, she reached into her kimono, and pulled out a platter of gourmet sushi. Walking to Will, she knelt down carefully, aware that the grizzled man in the cloak was staring at her. "Here." She said gently. "You need to eat, it'll make you feel better." Will looked up at the sincere, gentle face. She was beautiful. Her skin was a soft peach, and her eyes twinkled a beautiful light purple. Her raven hair was the frame that completed the picture. Realizing he had been staring, Will blinked, and shook his head. "Oh, um. Thank you, m'am." She chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You can call me Rukia. Those two idiots over there are Renji, the one with the bright red hair, and Ichigo, the carrot top." The two laughed. "I didn't catch any of your names. What are they?"

"I'm Gilan. Please to meet you." The tall Ranger stood up and bowed for no reason at all. Will did the same, except he held out his hand. "My name is Will." The two looked at Halt. He sighed. "Ranger Halt, of Redmont Fief." That caught Hitsugaya's attention. "That guy earlier. He seemed to have known you. How is that?"

"I have legendary status. I defeated Morgarath fifteen years ago, and I am the best of the Ranger Corps. People know through out the kingdom all too well. Foldar is one of Morgarath's men. Morgarath is planning a come back, and is now making his move. We need to stop him." Will glanced over at Ichigo and Renji. Rukia followed his gaze.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji's sword turned from an ordinary katana (which the Rangers have never seen, or heard of) into a giant that extends with spikes. "Oh, so you want to play dirty, eh Renji? Take this! Getsuga Tensho!" A massive wave of spiritual pressure was ent twoards Renji with incredible speed, but Renji dodged it. He sent Zabimaru thundering towards Ichigo, but hit instead a wargal at the same time as an arrow hit him. Halt watched as the extending sword sliced it's shoulder forward, and again as the sword returned to it's master. The wargal suffered a bloody death. "See, way too easy." Halt went to retrieve his arrow. But, a thought struck his mind. _Renji called his sword 'Zabimaru', then it changed shape. A normal sword doesn't do that. Also, a normal sword doesn't have a name. _Halt retrieved his arrow, and put it back into his quiver.

"As I was going to ask before, maybe you guys can help us." Everyone stared at Will. The Soul Reapers with surprised, but understanding, and approving looks. Gilan confused, and Halt with a 'Why-do-you-think-they-would-help-us-?-It's-futile' look. Will shrugged. "I mean you guys seem pretty strong, and there is no way we can get Morgarath's plans back in time for the battle." Toshiro nodded. "Matsumoto, get the gate open. We're going to need to go back to Soul Society."

"Hai." She drew her zanpakuto and cut the air. A big black portal opened. "Hurry, the gate doesn't stay open forever." Will moved closer to Halt, with Tug's reins in his hands. And with an approving nod from Halt, the three Rangers followed the Soul Reapers.


	3. Chapter 3

A sandled foot landed on the dirt of a hill with a giant wooden structure. Renji took in a deep breath as he came up beside Toshiro. "I'm home."

"Hey, Toshiro-"

"How many times must I tell you, Ichigo, it's not 'Toshiro', it's Captain Hitsugaya!" As Hitsugaya yelled, the entire right side of the hill turned to ice, and the atmosphere turned arctic. The Soul Reapers didn't seem bothered by it, but the Rangers wished they had warmer clothing. Halt's questions grew as the ice melted when Toshiro calmed down. Rukia appeared next to Will. She has apparently taken a liking to him. "Welcome to Soul Society. Ichigo, you should go back to Karakura town and inform Chad, Uryu, and Orihime of this. Captain Hitsugaya, shall I go get the Head Captain?"

"Yes, Rukia. Bring Will, and Gilan with you as well. I want to answer any questions that Halt may have in private. Plus, the Head Captain may becoe suspiscious if I bring two kids along." A vein pulsed in Gilan's necked. "I'm not a kid. I'm in my twenties. Plus, I'm a full fledged Ranger." Halt looked at him. "You need to stay with Will, make sure he doesn't get hurt or anything. I don't know anything about this place, and I want my apprentice to stay alive."

"Gilan, Halt's right. You can trust me, but there are a few people far above my rank, and will harm people for the fun of it." Ichigo looked next to him. "Grimmjow."

"No, it's mostly Nnoitora."

"It's both of you. Not you Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nnoitora." Rukia looked accusingly at the blue haired man who showed up so suddenly. Ichigo fell on the floor, pointing at Grimmjow. "I knew it, hahaha!" Grimmjow growled. "I'll go too. I may be able to hold off some off those people. -cough-Ichigo-cough-."

"Not true!"

"Really, then what about the little brawl between you and Renji I heard about?"

"Well-look he provoked me!"

"So, you fight anyone who provokes you?"

"Not anyone. I wouldn't do that with Ulquiorra. Last time I did, I completely lost my-ah, come on!"

"I win." Rukia sweat dropped. "We better hurry. Those two may kill eachother at any given moment." Grimmjow lifted Will onto his back, but Will complained. "How come I can't just run?"

"Because, do you know what shunpo is?"

"What what-?" Will was cut short when a blast of wind hit him. "Hide your face in the crook of my neck. Itll help keep the wind from it." He struggled, but Will did what he was told. He hid his face in a mess of electric blue hair. Faintly, he felt a presence following them. Then it became stronger, smothering the life out of him. "Captain Jaggerjack, do you feel that spiritual pressure?"

"So, you feel it too, Hisagi?"

"Yes, sir. Three. They're powerful too. Do you think they're intruders?" Grimmjow said nothing. Instead he stopped dead in his tracks. "You can get down now. We're here." Will got down. He looked to where the new voice had come from. It was a tall, broad man with purplish black hair. He had tattoos all over his face, and the robe he was wearing was different from the ones Will's seen. Yet, somehow, he couldn't help thinking of Horace when he looked up at the stranger. Tears came to his eyes, but his Ranger's cloak conceled them. Unconciously, his hand went to the hilt of his Saxe knife. Instinctivley, he used his throwing knife to support the heavy Saxe knife to block an overhead slice from a sword. The unexpected stranger looked surprised as Will sent waves of spiritual pressure through the knives. Gilan became disgusted with him self. He hadn't detected the newcomer. But, at the same time, he felt pride. He taught Will that move.

The new comer jumped back, and Will dropped his knives. In a single, swift movement, he picked an arrow, nocked it, and had it drawn. He didn't shoot, incase the person was an allie. "Do not shoot. He is just Kenpachi Zaraki of squad 11." Will looked to where that cool, calm voice came from. It rang in his ears. The voice was strong, but was a smooth a silk.

A black haired man walked up to him. He was about as tall a Halt, but Will guessed he was probably weak from an illness, taken his unusually slender form. His skin was a pasty white, and he had amazingly beautiful, bright emerald eyes with slit pupils, much like a cat. His sword was unusual aswell. The crosspiece wasn't normal. Will can't find words to describe it.

"Are you done staring?" Will snapped his head up, glad that his cloak is concealing the color coming to his face. He couldn't feeling a sense of Deja Vu. "Sorry, sir."

"Take that cloak off." Will looked to Gilan, who held his hand out. "It's okay. I'll hold it."

Gilan smiled reassuringly. Reluctantly, Will pulled his cloak off, and handed it to Gilan. The black haired man circled Will, inspecting him. He stopped, infront of Will. "My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, captain of squad 1. Are these morons giving you a hard time?" Ulquiorra looked at Kenpachi and Nnoitora. "Anyways, I believe you need help?"

"Y-yes, sir. Our enemy will be attacking in our rear, but my king got a different story, and we don't have time to warn him."

"We?"

"Yes, sir." Gilan spoke before Will had time to respond. "King's Ranger, Ranger Gilan. Our country, Araluen, is currently undergoing a war against a fearsome enemy, Morgarath. When Will, and Halt, his mentor, encountered a group of Wargals, they also ran across some plans that turned out to be false. A battle will unleash in a few days, and it would take us over a week to get to Castle Araluen . If you could help us, we will be forever in your debt." Gilan got down on one knee, and bowed his head. Ulquiorra regarded him for a moment. Then looked at Will. "Come with me."

Will hesitated. He looked to Gilan, who nodded and took the lead behind Ulquiorra. "Lieutenant Yami. Call a Captain's meeting." A dark skinned man with magenta eyes and tri colored hair nodded. He called another and gave him the same message. He seemed pretty interested in the new people. He ran and caught up to the group, and walked by Will's side. The man noticed that the boy is not much taller than he, and he has a high curiosity span. Will's warm chocolate eyes searched the small japanese buildings, and studied his surroundings. The man smiled. He couldn't help but remembering a little boy of his own.

_"Big, bright magenta eyes looked up. 'So, Pharaoh what now?' A blond man thought sadly. 'Ya, kno, he's right. We defeated that evil Zorc guy. Wut'r we supposed ta do now?' The Pharaoh shook his head. 'I'm not so sure, Joey. I think this may be the end of the race. I have my memory back, and the sorce of the Shadow Games has been extinguished.' The small boy who looked to be a smaller version of the Pharaoh, felt a tightness in his throught. He knew his time with the Pharaoh was up. 'Well, at least, we still have a little more time with you.' Pharaoh smiled. 'You're right, Yugi. Let's enjoy the time we have left together.'"_

His eyes flicked to Will, and smiled. "And you might be?" So deep in his thoughts, Will hadn't noticed the man. Now, his deep, rich voice broke into his head. "W-Will. My name's Will." Pharaoh chuckled, and his irises stung. He missed Yugi alot. The way Will searched his features reminded him of how Yugi would stare intently on the cards in his hands, trying to ddecide what to do. "I'm Atemu..."

"Atemu? That's an odd name."

"Yes, that's because I am an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh." Will's face went blank. "Pharaoh?"

"I presume that you haven't heard of ancient Egypt?" Before Will could answer, he heard the hiss and thud of an arrow. He tripped backwards to get out of the way, and fell. A hand, strong and rough from years of handling a long bow, was held out. Halt helped Will up, while keeping his keen tracker eyes on Atemu, who was about his own height. "You are?"

"There are some who call me Pharaoh. And few who call me Atemu. Who are you?"

"Ranger Halt, of Redmont Fief in the country Araluen. Can I assume that you are an ally?" Halt heard Will take a large gulp of breath. "You have something to say Will?" But, Will didn't answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I finally got Microsoft word back! I'm soooooooooo excited!**

_**Ranger's Apprentice**_**- John Flanagan**

"**Bleach"- Tite Kubo**

Halt looked back, annoyed that he received no answer. His stern eyes grew large with horror. Will was on the ground, gasping for breath, as scarlet blood dripped from his mouth.

Then it hit him. A strong presence stood in front of him. Or rather sat. In his apprentice.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

I feel it. That reiatsu. It's the same as Kurosaki's. This boy has a hollow inside of him. Not like a soul eating one, but a…A vizard. I stepped towards him. I recognized that feeling.

"Yami. Hurry with the captain's meeting. Tell Captain Urahara and Aizen-Sama to bring their notes for hollowification, and bring William to the fourth division. I will train him personally. Halt, come with me. Lieutenant Hisagi, bring Gilan to his world to get two people of his choosing, and bring them here."

**Ulquiorra's POV: Meeting**

I sat on the big chair at the end of the hall. Each captain was lined up, the odds on my left side and the evens on my right. Here is a list of the names:

Evens (Right):

2. Soi Fon

4. Retsu Unohana

6. Byakuya Kuchiki

8. Shunsui Kyoraku (I don't know how he is still captain)

10. Toshiro Hitsugaya

12. Kisuke Urahara (After I fired Mayuri. He was worse than Szayel Aporro.)

Odds (Left):

1. Me (Ulquiorra Schiffer. I'm at the head.)

3. Gin Ichimaru

5. Aizen-Sama (I made a deal with Central 46)

7. Tia Halibel (former 3rd Espada)

9. Grimmjow Jaggerjack (former 6th Espada)

11. Kenpachi Zaraki

13. Coyote Stark (former 1st Espada. Ukitake was permantly injured in the Winter War.)

"You are probably wondering why I called you all here. I brought a guest." Pointing to the end of the hall, I watched the heads of my captains' turn towards Halt, who was standing with his massive longbow in his left hand. "Why don't you pull back that cowl and introduce yourself?" The grizzled man nodded. Slowly, Halt brought back the cowl of his strange grey-green cloak. "My name is Halt, Araluen Ranger from Redmont Fief."

"And why don't explain what a Ranger is, and what you do." I saw him shaking his head before I finished. Before he could his mouth, my voice echoed with reason. "If we are to help you, you must tell us about the Araluen Rangers." A reluctant sigh escaped his lips.

"The Ranger Corps were founded 150 years ago. There are only fifty of us, one for each fief. We are the eyes, and ears of Araluen. Our specialties are unseen movement, tracking, strategizing and bowmen ship. We are also responsible for uncovering the plans of enemies. Which is what has brought me here. One of your men found plans for a bridge that is to be built. My comrades, truth be told, could actually have gotten them to King Duncan easily. But, the problem is, there's only four days left before the battle begins, and that is not enough time to form a plan, and train over 500 knights, men-at-arms, and archers." A loud knock on the door interrupted him. Hisagi appeared with Gilan and two tall, people, about Will's age, I'm guessing. I may have to get Inoue to fix it. The first was quite tall, and in heavy armor. His brown hair was just shades darker than Aizen's, and he had brilliant blue eyes, kind of like my green. The other was a female, and very beautiful. She had pale blond hair and intelligent brown eyes. She wad wearing a simple white gown.

**Horace and Alyss's POV**

Alyss and Horace followed Hisagi into the room full of strange people. One had electric blue hair, one with white hair and shorter than Will. A skandian size man with spiky hair, and one with a freaky smile and silver hair. The person at the end is what caught their attention.

"Welcome. Can you tell us who you are?" His voice came out loud and strong and smooth like butter. He was quite handsome, despite his apparent illness. He was unnaturally slender, and had bright emerald eyes, and soft looking black hair. Alyss felt the color rise to her face. She looked at Halt, as most do in an uncertain moment, and he nodded. Squaring out her shoulders, Alyss went first. "My name is Alyss. And this my friend Horace, who is a knight in training." Halt nodded approvingly. The head captain went unblinking. "I am Ulquiorra Schiffer. Head Captain of the Gotei 13, and former Cuatro Espada. Now as I was saying. We need to figure out which squads will be sent out. Grimmjow, Ichigo is your lieutenant. You two will go. As well as: Aizen-Sama, Ichimaru, Byakuya, Renji, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, and Rukia and myself. Captains are dismissed." Everyone nodded and headed out of the big doors.

**Will's POV**

I looked around the room. A gingerly woman with auburn hair and Ulquiorra were standing next to my bed. She gave a warm smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry. I haven't eaten since before I left my country." We both laughed, and she bowed her head. "I'm Orihime Inoue. What's your name?"

"I'm Will." Ulquiorra looked at me sternly, and pushed a plate full raw fish with rice wrapped in seaweed towards me. "You need to eat. We are going to start training immediately after. Halt, Gilan and your two other friends will be there with us." That caught my attention. "What other friends?"

"I will explain after you eat." I poked at the food. I took my fingers and lifted one to my mouth. Might as well be opened minded if I'm ever gonna be a Ranger like Halt. The sushi was actually good. _How did I know the name?_

After I was done eating, Ulquiorra brought me to the training grounds. He handed me the same outfit that he was wearing. My training begins.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is sooo much fun to write! I'm gonna be switching Points of Views from time to time now, so sorry for the confusion.**

_**Ranger's Apprentice**_**-John Flanagan**

"**Bleach"-Tite Kubo **

**Normal POV**

Will walked into the room in his new shinigami kimono. The room looked more like a cave than a room. From the corner of his eye, he saw Alyss and Horace.

Gasping, he spun around and ran to them. "Alyss, Horace! You're here!" Alyss jumped from her seat, and hugged Will. Horace, who fell asleep, jerked up and instinctively put his hand on his hilt. He looked more clearly, and nearly cried with joy. "Will!" He nearly crushed him in a bear hug. "Okay that is enough. Will, we need to start." The sudden voice behind him startled him, and he hit the top of his head on Horace's chin. "Ah, yes sir." Ulquiorra merely looked at him, and handed a wooden katana. "Let's check your sword skills." Will looked around for his opponent. "Who is my opponent?"

"I am."

"You? But, not to be rude, but, aren't you-?" Will was interrupted by a powerful stroke of a wooden sword. Ulquiorra came at him faster than he had ever seen. The practice sword slammed into his left shoulder and dislocated it with a loud crack following. The force of the blow sent him tumbling far behind him. Ulquiorra ran up beside him, and threw another lust at him, sending him into the ceiling with a loud crash. The four other Araluens looked in astonishment. Even more than that. There isn't a word for the feeling in their chest.

Will stood up, chest heaving and left arm bleeding and numb from impact. Ulquiorra shunpoed in front of him. "Do you still doubt my abilities?" Will forcefully shook his head, and Ulquiorra helped him up. "Let's try that again." More slowly this time, the head captain started to throw slashes, thrust, and overhead and underhand throws. Will was able to parry them easily, flipping the practice sword back and forth, and using his wrist to flick the other sword off.

Horace stared wide eyed. "Those defense and offense moves Will just performed were considered to be at Battle master level in Araluen. How did he perform those with such accuracy?" He asked Grimmjow, who had suddenly arrived after the burst of reiatsu from Ulquiorra. The teal haired captain smirked. "For you humans, maybe. But, your friend Will here is turning into a shinigami, much like Ichigo Kurosaki. That level of swordsmanship is only medium level swordsmanship. He'll need a lot more training if he is to be at…Oh crap!" Grimmjow stared at the reiatsu being poured from Will. It was heavy, and thick, much like Kurosaki's. _But. _Grimmjow thought,_ his spiritual pressure feels more welcoming than Kurosaki's._

**Will's POV:**

_'What? Where am I?' I entered a pine tree forest covered in snow. "Will…." Someone just whispered my name. I whirled around, startled. "Hello?"_

"_Will…." My chest grew tight with anxiety. "Where are you?"_

"_Over here…" The ghostly, feminine voice called. I followed the voice, and then got lost again. "Closer….." Following the voice out onto an icy cliff of a mountain, I found an amazing image that Halt would have loved. I was on an icy cliff with a rich, pine forest behind me. Below the cliff was a silver river rushing past the steep hills and slopes of the mountain in front of me. The slopes sky rocketed up into a perfect point with a dip. The mountain was bluish grey until a little less than halfway up, where the summit was a white. "Rude to not say hello when you first arrive." The voice startled me. There was girl in front of me, who seemed to come out of thin air. She was beautiful. She had rich navy colored eyes, and beautiful, long, silver hair. Her skin was very pale. As if, I might not be able to see her against the snow if it weren't for the slight pink cheeks. Her flat nose made her noticeable not as an Araluen, but from the same country Ichigo is from. I need to learn the name. _

_ She wore a pale blue kimono (I learned the name from Ulquiorra) with a picture of the same mountain with the dip at the top, in the lower right hand corner. A white obi wrapped around her slim waist, and another cord like object around that, the same color of her eyes._

_ "Who are you?" I asked, stunned. She smiled. "My name is Fuji'Jun. I am your zanpakuto." _

'_Zanpakuto? That's what Renji has.' _

"_My command is…."_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't here that." Fuji'Jun simply smiled. "My command is: Erupt and Seek. Say it. Say it to gain control over me." I hesitated. Holding out my hand, I yelled out the command. "Erupt and Seek, Fuji'Jun!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Ooooh, exciting! XD Yes, Will just got his Zanpakuto. What will Halt think?**

**Halt: We don't want to spoil the chapter, do we?**

**Ulquiorra: He has a point.**

**Halt: Where did you come from?**

**Ulquiorra:…Why do you care, trash?**

**Me/Will/Ichigo: Let's start the chapter before Ulquiorra (Bleach-Tite Kubo) starts a fight with Halt (Ranger's Apprentice-John Flanagan).**

**Ulquiorra POV:**

Spiritual pressure poured from Will. It's very strong. _Much like Kurosaki's. _I watched as his green reiatsu calmed down. He staggered forward, regaining his balance as he ran to his what seemed to be mentor. Panting, he seemed…thrilled.

**Normal POV:**

"That was amazing!" Will yelled. He look to his mentor. Halt stared wide-eyed, as if Will had come from the heavens. Normally, he would have scolded his young apprentice about yelling, but, now the Legendary Araluen Ranger could not even breath. Will cocked his head, with chocolate hair falling into his eyes. "Is everything alright, Halt?"

The older man shook his head slighty, and cleared his face. Although, nowhe looked even more cold than before. And that concerned Will.

"Everything's fine." He said in a cold, low voice. Will winced at the sudden change of mood. He followed Halt as he silently stormed out. "Halt." Gilan's voice came behind them.

"Oh, great. Just what we need." Gilan shook his head, and followed as well.

"Halt, what's the problem?"

"The problem, Will, is that the more time we spend here _training_, the less time we have to warn King Duncan of Morgarath's trap!" Will squinted his eyes in suspicion. "Then why did you agree to have the Soul Society help?"

"Because I… I don't know! I was desperate! You were coughing blood, and fainting!" Will could hear his teacher cry, even through the hard effort Halt made to muffle it.

"Halt…"

"No, Will. I just need some time."

"Wha-For What! I thought you were being supportive!"

"Will!" Finally, giving in, Will turned to leave. "Fine." Then, he broke out into a run, blinded by his tears as they streamed down his face. He ran past Gilan and Ichigo, who had heard the whole thing. Gilan stepped up to Halt. "Halt, what's the matter with you? It's unusual for you to yell at Will like that." Halt said nothing for a while. "He's just a boy, Gilan. He can't be put through this kind of torture."

"What torture?" asked Ichigo.

"Of… constantly being hungry, constantly fainting, hacking up blood. He's only fifteen!"

"Yeah? Well, so am I. I was attacked by hollows, Arrancars, Mr. Hat-and-Clogs, my father, and even other shinigami. And look at me, I'm fine."

"Everyone is different!"

"Halt, remember when Will rode all the way back to Castle Redmont, and he returned safetly? When he killed that Kalkara?" Halt didn't reply. Gilan continued. "He was only a first year apprentice. And you had total confidence in him. You even said your self that even if he was fifteen, that he was still a Ranger, and he had a duty to fulfill for his country and king. Remember?"

"This is different Gilan." Halt's voise started to raise. "You have no idea what I'm going through! Will is like a son to me!"

"He's like a brother to me! But, atleast I'm trying to keep my emotions under control!"

Gilan turned around. Let's go, Ichigo. Halt… Come back when you're ready to support Will."

**Will POV:**

That was horrible. I have never been in a fight with Halt! Never been so hurt by his words. I saddled Tug and led him through the gate. "Let's go Tug. We're gonna help the King."

"**Will! Wait!"** Gilan, Ichigo, Horace and Alyss ran up beside him. Will was completely caught by surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're helping you Will." Answered Gilan.

"We're your friends, and friends help each other!" Horace gave Will a giant bear hug, with almost enough force to crush his bones. "Besides. I think it's time to show Morgarath a piece of our mind!"

Will smiled, and nodded. "Let's go, then!" He ran through the gate, and the five friends were off to war.

**UlquiChan: Sorry that I didn't update in a while. School's been very busy ad stressful.**

**Ichigo: I can relate to that.**

**Will: I can to….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Okay. So, I have recently been obsessed with Denmark, Russia, and Norway from Hetalia: Axis Powers. I even started a new fanfic with Ranger's Apprentice and Hetalia (Denmark and Norway.) So they might end up appearing in this story, but not quite sure. If they do, it will be with no relation to the Other story. I'm just saying. Also. I LOVE Denmark and Norway!**

**Halt:…Who?**

**Orihime: Denmark and Norway. Two Scandinavian countries of five of them: Denmark, Norway, Finland, Sweden and Iceland!**

**Denmark: And I'm the king of those five countries! Denmark, the happiest country on earth!**

**Ichigo: ARE YOU NAMED AFTER A COUNTRY!**

**Denmark: THE AUTHOR OWNS NOTHING! *Drinks cup of Beer***

**Normal POV:**

Back in Araluen, Knights were gathering up in Uthal Plains, getting ready for battle against Morgarath and his army of Wargals.

In the front was a handsome warrior. He looked much like a king. He was the king. The king of Araluen. A figure on a small shaggy horse rode in beside the king. "What's the report Crowley? Where's Halt, Will, Gilan and Horace?"

Crowley, chief of the Ranger Corps, pulled his hood down, so that he wouldn't blend with the background. "I don't know sir. They're still missing."

"Damn it Halt. One of our best Rangers too."

Will POV:

"Okay, Alyss, you're coming with me to warn the king. Will, Horace, Ichigo. Find a way to slow down Morgarath."

"Got it Gilan." I answered back, and with that Ichigo, Horace and I Rode off to Morgarath's lair.

"Okay, we have to be careful." I whispered very silently We were, after all, in the lair of the great evil that has scared Araluen for the past months. Luckily, I was back in my normal Ranger clothes, and no one (that we knew of) could see Ichigo, so we was able to pass by the mentally stupid Wargals and overworked Celt slaves easily. We slipped behind a large Boulder, making Horace duck. Ichigo and I were fine, because like I said, no one could see him, and I was blended with the background.

"So, how long do we have to stay here?" Ichigo talked fairly loudly. Grimacing, I moved my eyes around to see if anyone had heard. So far, no one had suspected we were here.

But, knowing that if I spoke like Ichigo, Horace and I would be caught. Moving closer (of course making sure no one was looking) I whispered back. "Until they all go to bed. Not sure when that'll be, though."

**Soul Society: Normal POV:**

Halt sighed sadly. He sat alone at the cabin he and Will were sharing. He chuckled sadly at the thought. _Just like home._ He turned his near black eyes to the sky.

It was a clear day. Not a single cloud. "A warm day today huh?" Halt jumped, and looked to his side.

Once he had calmed down, he sighed once more. "Hello Ulquiorra. Sorry, just that no one has ever even gotten 10 kilometers behind me without me knowing." He chuckled. "This is the first time."

"I heard about your fight with William. Must be hard." Halt sighed some more. "It was our first fight that ever had. I wonder if he is still mad."

"All he wanted was your pride. He worked this hard so that you can be proud of him."

"I am proud of him. Just…"

"Just what? A boy? You know Ichigo Kurosaki is his age right?"

"Yes, but…"

"And yet, Ichigo has fought long and hard. He faught against a Menos Grande when he just a month into being a shinigami. He faught the entire Gotei 13, so that Rukia Kuchiki would be safe. He faught against me, against Sosuke Aizen, Grimmjow, Nnoitora. Died countless times. And yet brought back to life just as much. Will is the same. I can tell. His personality, his unwillingness to give up, his strength and will power.

"But, what might really kill him is you. You need to be there for him. And fight by his side. And I'll come too."

Halt thought hard about what Ulquiorra said. He looked at the black haired man's face for reassurance. For the first time ever, Ulquiorra lost his melancholy mask. His green eyes softened, and flashed a gentle smile at Halt.

Nodding, Halt gained his Ranger seriousness back. "Alright. Open the gates. We need to get to Araluen and fast!"

Ulqui's grin grew wider, revealing pure white, perfectly straight teeth. The two girls who had just showed were starstruck. This is the first time they Ulquiorra show emotion. "Rukia, Orihime. You come too." He demanded.

**Me: *Fangirl screech* Ulqui~~~!**

**Denmark: Where am I in this?**

**Me: I'm sorry Denmark. You won't be in this.**

**Denmark: Is Norge?**

**Me: No. But, will be a Nordic country. But, I'm not giving spoilers!**

**Ulquiorra: But isn't revealing that it is a Nordic country a spoiler?**

**Me: It is not a spoiler, it is a hint. There is a difference.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Denmark: So who is it?**

**Me: Not telling~!**

**Denmark: Is it Iceland?**

**Me: Not telling~!**

**Denmark: Finland?**

**Me: Not telling~!**

**Denmark: Is it Russia?**

**Me: Not- Russia is Slavic!**

**Denmark: Oh yeah. You own NOTHING!_**

**Will POV:**

Update: The wargals put the Celts to sleep, and went through this weird crack thing in the wall. So, I'm following it. On my own. Horace is claustrophobic, and Ichigo causes too much trouble. So, they're cutting the bridge that the celts were building, so that I can burn it.

I weaved by the sleeping Celts, and went to the light that shown through the other side. On the other side I saw Skandians and Wargals.

Fearing one might see me; I wedged myself between a boulder, and the cliff.

"Privyet, Comrade!" I jumped, but hid my yelp in my throat. But, seriously, that scared me! I looked over and saw a tall man wearing a weird tan coat thing, a scarf, and knee high boots. He carried a pipe, and a bottle of liquid of some sort. His hair was a light blond, and he had a big nose. "Are you spying too?"

He spoke with a thick accent that I did not recognize. "Yes, now shut up."

"Okay." I furrowed my brows in frustration, and confusion. I had no idea where this strangely dressed man had come from. Shaking my head, I turned back to the Skandians.

They were just loud enough to hear that they were talking about Morgarath, and possibly ditching them. And then there was another strangely dressed person. He had a blue coat the same length as this guy's next to me, a belt around his waist (I don't know why he would do that) and weird things on his eyes, and blond hair. And he was tall. Very tall. Oh, great. Someone is walking this way. He seems to be the leader of the Skandians, too!

While he was temporarily distracted, I pulled the stranger into the crack with me. "Where are we going, da?"

"Shh! This way!"

Walking around the celts once more, we exited the crack and I faced him with my hand on my saxe knife. "Who are you?" I demanded strongly.

"Me? I am Russia. But some call me Ivan. I was just looking for my friends Estonia and Finland, and saw Sweden walking by. Thinking he was going to see Finland, I followed him. And then I stalked him hoping he would realize that he should become one with Russia, da. Kolkolkol."

"Wait, you're one of those country people that represent in the UN conferences right?" Ichigo sounded thrilled.

"Da! I am Russia!"

"Sweet! Maybe you can help us burn down this bridge!"

"Why were you stalking Sweden and his friends?" He directed that question to me. "My country is at war. A very bad war against these creatures known as wargals, and their lord, Morgarath."

"Sounds like something England would be an expert at! But I can help too, da! I even have my vodka bottle with me!"

"Which is highly flammable!" Ichigo exclaimed "Da! It is!"

Scared that some on might come through, I wanted to get this done as soon as possible. "Okay, Russia, Horace, stand on the other side of the bridge. That way you can get out easily if there is any trouble. Ichigo and I will be fine."

"Yes, Will!" Russia started pouring his 'vodka' all over the bridge. On one side, I started to crash a stone with my saxe knife, trying to get a flame onto the tarred rope. "Hey, Will. I hear voices."

And that stopped me. "No. The Skandians. Ichigo take my place!" I whispered.

"How come I can't fight?"

"In a small place like this and surrounded by the enemy, we need to keep it cool. Besides, we want your power when the real war starts." I got behind another boulder with my longbow ready. I glanced at Horace and Russia, and saw that Russia had his pipe ready (although, I've never seen one like that before) and Horace had his hand on his sword. Ichigo started a fire on one side, and started the other side. The Voices died down, and they seemed as if the Skandians had gone away. The fire on the right side was going wild. It covered the whole right side. The left still needs to get started though.

"Oi! They're burning down our bridge!" NAd there he was. A Skandian. And he could see Ichigo. He charged, but didn't get close as one of my arrows pierced his heart. I sent a whole volley of arrows at the Skandians. But, that tall one, I'm guessing is Sweden. Saw through my hiding spot. He came to me and started to fight me with a sword. I dodged and ducked, but he got my arm. After that he hit my head with the pommel. I blacked out.

**Normal POV:**

"No! Comrade Will! Ichigo! You go with Horace to wherever it is you need to go!"

"But, Ivan…" Horace started to object. But, Ichigo put his hand over his mouth. "Horace, we should listen to him. He is trustworthy. And he is a Russian."

"Okay. I'm not sure what that means though." Following the Russian's orders, they ran off.

The Skandians started to cross the bridge, but Russia was determined to stop them. He just walked through, hitting each with his pipe. With person, his silver pipe becomes more and more red blood. Finally, he reached Sweden, and started to beat him. But he was too quick. He dodged, and rallied with his sword. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol."

Sweden knew that with Russia, this could get dangerous. Then, to his surprise, he managed to get a stab in the Russian's stomach.

Ivan fell to the ground in shock, hacking blood a little.

" 'ob 's 'ne. 'an 'e 'o 'ow?"

"Yes. But we take the Ranger boy and this brute with us."

" 'at j'st sh'w 'ou 'o t 'ke ma 'ife." Sweden said to Russia.

**Uthal Plains: Normal POV:**

"How ya doin, Ulq?"

"Perfect. Fighting a skandian as well as you."

"That's good."

"Great. Time to unleash Murcielago."

King Duncan and Crowley sat firmly with Halt. Watching the whole scene. With each descending row,m more Araluens were turned into mounds of blood and flesh.

"I got here too late."

"It's not your fault, Halt. You tried-" Crowley was cut off by a hissing. Not an animal hissing, or an arrow.

Then and there, a blur of black flew by, sending a massive wave of pressure onto the wargals. Half of them collapsed. But, more came into their place.

"Damn it." Ulquiorra hissed those words, and tried again. A wargal caught his tail, and pulled Ulquiorra back, nearly ripping out his spine in the process. The man with black fur on his arms, and legs, and down the middle of his chest (But no hollow hole) and the man with the horns and whip like tail and wings, let out a horrifying cry of pain. The wargals arm was cut off by Getsuga.

"Ulquiorra! Are you alright!"

"I'll be fine Ichigo. Where's Horace and Will?"

"Horace is coming. He stayed behind to make sure Will would be okay."

And then the wargals stopped. They stopped fighting and retreated. Morgarath, a tall skinny guy with long pale blond hair, came out to the middle of the battlescene. "Surrender, Duncan. Your army is no match for these creatures."

"Never. As long as this kingdom stands, my army will never be defeated. They are one of the best in the world."

"Hmm? Then I challenge one of your soldiers to a duel. Any takers?" Everyone was silent. They all knew of the horrible that would become of them of they faught Morgarath. "I will." Called a feminine voice.

Morgarath couldn't believe his ears. "Was that…a girl?"

"Yes." Rukia stepped out of the crowd of soldiers, hand on her zanpakuto, and confident. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki. And I accept your challenge." Halt smiled. Duncan questioned him. "Is she one the people who agreed to help?"

"Yes, my king."

"Then, I should let her fight?"

"If you are nervous that she will be killed, then don't worry. She is very strong." Duncan merely nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rukia. She's fighting that guy."

"Honestly, Ichigo. You should know by now that she one of the strongest people in Soul Society. Have faith in her."

"I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two circled each other.

"You need a horse, little girl. So that you can runaway fast enough."

"I do not need a horse. I will never back down from a fight. Even if I am a girl. I will still win."

"Fine. Suit your self." Morgarath clicked his heels into his horse's side. The horse charged, and the man swung his large broad sword down fast as lightning.

Rukia wasn't scared. Swiftley, she brought her katana and blocked the blow with little force. "wha-? No matter. I'll just try again." And the samething happened. But this time, Rukia jumped up,and kicked the man in the face. He fell to the ground with a nose in shambles. "Bakudou 1: First Restraint Obstruction. This spell makes it so you can't move. As Soul Reaper, I cannot kill you." The crowd gasped. Rukia looked at Horace who had been watching. "But, Horace can. Come. Make the killing."

Horace did as he was told and took his sword. He raised and pierced through Morgarath's heart. When that happened, the spell on the Wargals lifted, and they just went to being like innocent children.

The war had ended. The great evil was now gone. Horace turned to Rukia. "Is that true? You can't kill humans?"

"Well, actually, after Ulquiorra became the head captian, Soul Reapers were allowed to kill human enemies. Like people who have done very bad things. But, I wanted you to get your revenge on this terrible man."

Horace smiled and hugged Rukia, who hugged back. "Thank you." He said.

"What's wrong? You sound sad, da?" Horace started. He broke from the hug and turned around. "Russia? What are you doing here? I saw you get captured with Will."

"Sweden through me over board. Apparently I creeped him out too much. I tried to get comrade Will back, but the ship was too fast. I'm sorry I let you down."

Horace looked at the man sadly. "It's not your fault. You tried. That's all that counts."

"But, it is my fault. If I hadn't let Sweden give me that blow, then Will wouldn't have been captured. Why is it that everyone leaves Russia?"

"What do you mean?"

"Russia tries hard to make friends. But, they all leave. Sweden, Finland, Ukraine, Kazakhstan and Estonia."

"You're my friend, Russia. You helped us. Thank you." Tears sprang up in Russia's eyes, and he genuinely, truly smiled. He gave Horace a massive bear hug, and Horace hugged back. "Now. We need to find Halt, and retrieve Will before the Skandians sell him of to slavery."

**Me: And that is the end of the story!**

**Denmark: You lied big time. Russia IS in this!**

**Me: But I did say a Nordic country was gonna be included. And he was! **

**Denmark: And why is Sweden the bad guy? The guy hardly talks, and when he does, it's very hard to understand him.**

**Me: I don't know. He was Viking, and it made some sense.**

**Halt: What are you doing here? You're not part of the story. **

**Denmark: F*** you.**

**Norway: Moving on.**

**Finland: Thanks for reading! We enjoyed you company!**

**Iceland: We better take Denmark home. That other guy looks ready to shoot him. **

**Will: That is a smart idea.**

**Halt: What are you doing here,Will? Don't you have chores?**

**Will: Nope! I'm captured.**

**Finland: By Su-san.**


End file.
